


Someone Who Has Her Trust

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: KaraMel, and things doesn't go as planned, kara - Freeform, kara introduces mon el to clark, mon el - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Things doesn’t exactly go as Kara planned when she introduces her boyfriend, Mon-El, to her cousin, Clark.





	1. Someone to Introduce to Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Another day, which means another KaraMel fanfiction lol :D This really wasn't planned, in fact I had no idea what to write next when I woke up this morning, but natalieroseg's request on Tumblr, which I read right before my first lesson, inspired me so much that I had to start it (and I thought, you know, what are geography lessons are for?). So I thank her from the bottom of my heart for this request, because I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> This is gonna be a two part story, and the next part will be published (hopefully) tomorrow or Saturday, but I hope you enjoy it!

Kara was beginning to think it had been a bad idea to introduce Mon-El to her cousin, Clark, as a Daxamite… _and_ her boyfriend. She’d completely forgotten how Clark might feel about Daxam, especially since she’d gotten so used to being around Mon-El that her initial prejudices had changed, let alone the fact that she had a Daxamite boyfriend. She’d thought he’d be more open minded than she was initially.

She’d been proven wrong. So, so wrong.

She tried to smile as she clasped her hands together, her eyes going back and forth between Clark and Mon-El. They were at Clark’s house, standing at the door for what felt like _hours_.

When they first arrived at the house, everything had been fine actually. Since National City was quiet in the alien front, Kara and Mon-El decided to take their first vacation as a couple, and Kara proposed to introduce him to her cousin. Mon-El had thought it was a bad idea, and not because he thought it’d make things too serious. He was afraid Clark wouldn’t approve him. And Kara naively laughed, telling him that he was being ridiculous, and once Clark got to know him, he’d like him just as Kara did. Still, saying Mon-El was anxious would be an understatement as they knocked on Clark’s door.

“Hey, Clark,” Kara said as Clark opened the door, a huge smile on her face. She’d told Clark that she’d be swinging by for a couple of days with “a friend,” so he wasn’t surprised to see her. In fact, he’d smiled, until he realized the _friend_ she told him about was a guy.

“Hey, Kara,” he said, his eyes on Mon-El. “When you said friend, I thought you meant…” Kara took a deep breath, getting ready to introduce Mon-El.

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise.” She grabbed Mon-El’s hand before he had a chance to pull it away, squeezing it tightly. His face was pale and his palm was sweaty as he forced a smile at Clark. “This is Mon-El, from Daxam. He’s my boyfriend.” She’d practiced those words in her head hundreds of times, trying to come up with the best version, but the silence that stretched between Clark and Mon-El after them proved that apparently, she’d gotten it wrong.

Clearing her throat, she tried to break the awkward silence going on. “Um… Mon-El, this is my cousin, Clark, known as Superman in Metropolis.” Mon-El blinked, snapping out of his stupor before he wiped his palm on his pants and extended his hand.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Kent. Kara told me a lot about you.” He was smiling sheepishly, and Kara was pretty sure her smile resembled his. She prayed to whatever god was up there that his cousin wouldn’t make this any awkward than it already was. Still, Clark hadn’t held Mon-El’s hand, and instead crossed his arms. Kara heart Mon-El swallowing hard.

Great. This really hadn’t been a good idea. Maybe if she started with the boyfriend part and then went up to the Daxamite part slowly, it would’ve been better.

“A Daxamite?” Clark asked, turning his gaze to Kara. Mon-El awkwardly stepped back, glancing at her with pleading eyes. “I thought they weren’t very…nice.” From the way Clark said the last word, Kara could see he was being _extra nice_ about it. She grimaced as Mon-El’s hand dropped to his side. Disappointment was written all over his face as his eyes flickered to the ground, and he dug his hands to the pockets of his jacket. She suddenly felt horrible for him when she saw his expression.

This was her fault. She should’ve approached this some other way.

“Well, I think your opinion might change when you get to know Mon-El,” she said as kindly as possible, but it was impossible to keep the bitterness out of her voice. With her eyes, she pleaded her cousin to be nice to Mon-El, and how much it he meant to her. She didn’t think she could take it if the two hated each other.

Clark took a deep breath, as if he was trying to calm himself down, and stepped back to let the couple in. Kara smiled gratefully as she linked her arm to Mon-El’s, pulling him forward. He leaned to her ear.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” he asked, but before Kara could answer, Clark interrupted.

“I don’t know,” he said, standing right behind them that he’d made Mon-El jump. “But I guess we’ll see, right?” All Kara could do was to smile as she hoped the day would end without anything broken in Clark’s house.

* * *

Even Lois couldn’t lighten up the mood in the Kent house, which meant that whatever tension going on in the room wasn’t normal in any way. It was the first time Kara’d met Lois, yet she could see why Clark loved her: The young woman had smiled the moment Kara and Mon-El entered the living room, apologizing for not being able to come up to the door. Apparently, she was cooking all day. She had an apron on her, her black, straight hair was tied into a messy bun, and she wore almost no make up, but she still somehow managed to look lovely. Not absolutely beautiful or perfect, but…warm and sincere.

Her eyes even shone when she saw Mon-El, which made him immediately scold Clark. “You didn’t tell me Kara was bringing her boyfriend,” she’d hissed. It would be way too quiet for any human to hear, but all the aliens in the room had heard it. “I would’ve done something special.”

“Oh, it’s okay, Ms. Lane. I didn’t mention it to him,” Kara had defended her cousin. Lois rolled her eyes as she pulled Kara into a tight hug, making her blink, bewildered by Lois’s affection.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Kara,” she’d said as she pulled back. “And please call me Lois.” She’d then gestured everyone to the dinner table. It was a small table for four people. Kara and Mon-El went hand in hand to sit next to each other, until Clark had interrupted them and literally _squeezed_ in between. He was giving Mon-El what could easily be a death glare, and Kara had even seen a flicker of his heath vision. If it wasn’t for Lois, he’d never let Kara and Mon-El sit next to each other.

Still, even though they were side by side, Mon-El was keeping his hands to himself, staying at much away from Kara as the table allowed, silently eating the lasagna Lois had cooked for them. The silence stretched in the first couple of minutes until Lois interrupted it.

“So, Kara…” she turned to the obviously tense Kryptonian, smiling as she put her fork aside for a moment. “Clark told me you’d become a reporter at CatCo.” Kara nodded gratefully to Lois for putting an end to the awkward silence. Even though her purpose behind asking the question was obvious.

“Yes, Ms. La—I mean, Lois. I did It was ideal for me, since I have to spend most of my time in the DEO.” She would do and say anything to not go back to that awkward silence.

“Oh, that’s the organization for alien activities, right? You’re working with them?” Kara nodded, smiling.

“Yes. My sister—adoptive sister—works there too, so we kind of do it together. It allows me access to resources I could’ve never gotten otherwise.” She glanced at Mon-El as she smiled. “It used to be an organization for capturing aliens. Now its purpose is to protect innocents, human or alien, and save them.” She couldn’t help smiling at her boyfriend. Mon-El blushed as he smiled back at her. And they’d have continued looking at each other if Clark hadn’t interrupted with his unnaturally loud cough.

“That’s really nice,” he said, forcing a smile. “I just never thought that’d include Daxamites as well.” Kara’s smile immediately disappeared as she looked at the time. Four minutes. It’d only been four minutes before Clark brought up the Daxam subject. She knew they’d discuss it, she just never imagined it’d be this quick.

“ _Any_ innocent alien,” Kara shot back, glaring at her cousin as her hand found Mon-El’s squeezing it tightly. The poor alien’s face was pale as he stared at Clark.

Clark leaned forward as he put his hands on the table, looking with a fake innocence at Kara.

“I understand that, and I think it’s really noble. I just can’t understand how a Daxamite can truly be innocent.”

“Clark…” Lois warned her boyfriend, putting her hand on her wrist. Still, Clark hadn’t pulled back one bit. His glare was again on Mon-El, making him shift uncomfortably.

“Mon-El isn’t like what you think,” Kara said without hesitation. Mon-El cleared his throat.

“It’s okay, Kara,” he whispered. Kara knew it was too silent for Lois to hear, but Clark had heard it.

“I think our definitions of okay are really different.” This time, Lois’s eyes grew so big that they were bulging out of their sockets.

“Clark!” she hissed more forcefully this time. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how Mon-El had deceived Kara into loving him.” Kara choked on her wine she was drinking desperately in order to distract herself. Before she could say anything, though, Lois spoke up.

“You barely know him.”

“Oh, I think I know him well.” Clark’s eyes were shining with anger as he turned to Kara. “How did this happen?” Kara was speechless at first, but one glance at Mon-El’s hurt face, clenched fists, and expression showing how hard he was working to hold his powers back gave her strength. She straightened up her shoulders.

“I’ve been training him ever since he came to earth. So that he can use his powers for good. We just…got close in the process.” That was really undermining what had happened between them, but Kara was afraid Clark would snap if he knew everything. She looked at Mon-El proudly as she finished her words, proud of what he’d become.

Clark’s eyes were narrowed, though, as if he didn’t believe it. His gaze turned to Mon-El.

“What do you need from my sister?” he asked suddenly, ignoring everything Kara said. Mon-El seemed so surprised that he couldn’t answer at first. He pulled himself together fairly quickly.

“Mr. Kent, I have no intentions to hurt your cousin…” His voice sounded so formal and kind that Kara’s heart broke. He was trying hard. He was trying _really hard_.

And Clark just snorted at that.

“I have a hard time believing that.” He pressed his lips together. “I heard all about your race in the Fortress of Solitude. You’re arrogant, rude, and selfish. You don’t care about anyone other than yourselves, and you’re certainly not known for your loyalty or commitment. So I’m asking again, what are your intentions with my cousin?”

“Clark, it’s not like that,” Kara interrupted, only to be shut down by him.

“I asked him.” Mon-El gulped loudly before he looked at his hands, and then looked up. He took a deep breath.

“I love her,” he said, so simply and honestly that Kara’s heart skipped a beat. She found herself smiling. He couldn’t have given Clark a better answer.

“Yeah, right, and Lex Luthor is my best friend,” he joked, sitting back. With that, Kara couldn’t help herself. She’d had enough. She jumped up from her chair, slamming her hands on the table. Luckily, she’d managed to hold her strength back and not ruin the whole meal.

“Are you kidding me, Clark?” she yelled at her cousin. “Do you think I’d have brought Mon-El to introduce him to you if I wasn’t 100% sure about his intentions? Do you think I’d have brought him if I didn’t think this relationship could go somewhere? If I didn’t love him?” She took a deep breath, trying to restraint her anger. “I know you haven’t heard anything good about Daxam, but have you even heard anything from a Daxamite’s point of view? Have you ever seen one? All we know from Daxam comes from Krypton, and even though it’s hard to admit for me, our planet was far from perfect. How can we judge Daxam by Kryptonians’ imperfect opinions?” Tears were shining in her eyes as she swallowed hard.

“I wanted today to be a happy day,” she continued, “but it took you less than five minutes to attack Mon-El when he hadn’t done anything to provoke you. In fact, all he did was sit silently and eat so that he wouldn’t offend anyone. You care about me, I understand that, but I wish you’d have at least given Mon-El a chance and trusted me before coming up with a conclusion.” She had to wipe away her tears as she took a step back. She didn’t think she could handle being in that room anymore. Straightening up her dress, she turned around and stormed out of the room, almost flying up to the stairs to the spare room Lois had prepared for them.

* * *

Silence engulfed the room after Kara left. Nobody dared to speak, especially Mon-El, who was looking after Kara with mixed emotions. A part of him was glad that she actually stood up for him, but the other part felt guilty because he’d caused a drift between her and her cousin. Which was definitely not his intention. He just… He wanted to be a part of Kara’s life, and it meant her cousin as well. He’d been so proud when she said she wanted to introduce them, but now…

Now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Maybe he and Kara shouldn’t even be dating.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Lois told Clark quietly, as if she was afraid Kara would hear. Taking a deep breath, Clark clenched his teeth and leaned back.

“I was just trying to protect her,” he grunted. Mon-El couldn’t help wincing as he clenched his fists again. It took all the patience he had to continue to sit on the table.

“Protect her from what?” Lois asked. She could see sadness in her eyes as she looked at Mon-El. “He doesn’t seem dangerous to me. In fact, he seems like a really nice guy.”

“He’s a Daxamite,” Clark objected, but his objections had lost their power. Mon-El cleared his throat.

“Sir, I… I haven’t been on Daxam for a long time. I’ve… I’m trying to change,” he said quietly, looking at Clark’s eyes. “I’m not who I was when I was on Daxam. And that’s because of Kara. I really do love her, and I’d never hurt her.” He knew that was the truth even before he spoke the words. He was trying so hard to be worthy of Kara. He was trying hard to be enough for her. Not that she ever made him feel like he wasn’t, but…

Clark’s eyes were still untrusting, though, when Mon-El faced him. Lois put a hand on his arm.

“Juts give him a chance. I know you love Kara, but she obviously loves and trusts Mon-El. And she seems happy. They’re staying for a couple of days anyway. And at the end, if you decide he’s still not a good guy, then you can act on it.” Clark looked like he wanted to object, but he was interrupted by a crashing sound coming from the upstairs. It sounded like someone threw something huge to the wall or something.

Mon-El winced at the idea that Kara might be so hurt to throw something around. She usually never did that.

Mon-El and Clark rose at the same time to go up and check up on Kara, but Lois stopped Clark again. It seemed like she was the voice of reason in the house. “Let him go.” Clark seemed like he wanted to punch Mon-El in the face, but he sat back, glaring at Mon-El.

“Don’t hurt her,” he almost threatened him. Mon-El nodded as he made his way to upstairs, another shattering sound coming from the room again. It sounded like a window. Mon-El frowned and quickened his steps. He quickly pushed the door open, only to find…

The room was literally a mess. Everything was thrown around. The cupboard fell to its side, the clothes were scattered, every single ornament in the room was broken and their pieces were all over the place, and the window… Well, whatever shattered it, it did it with such force that it cracked the walls as well. And Kara was nowhere to be found. Mon-El stepped back as his heart started slamming against his ribs. He barely remembered yelling for help from Clark as his hands began to tremble and his face paled. No, it was impossible. Kara couldn’t be… She couldn’t be, right? She was the strongest person Mon-El had ever seen. Nobody should be able to hurt her.

But she was…

“What’s goin—“ Clark started as he entered the room, but then he halted as he took one glance around. “Oh my God,” he whispered as Lois appeared behind him. Her eyes were wide with fear.

“What happened here?” Clark asked, looking at Mon-El, suddenly the whole Daxamite thing being forgotten. Mon-El swallowed hard. Every word he said burned his throat.

“Somebody took her. She’s gone.”


	2. Someone Who Puts Her Before Himself

Mon-El was about to lose his mind as he sat in the living room of Clark’s house with Lois, waiting for Clark to come up with something. It had been three hours—three very, _very_ long hours—since Kara had gone missing, and nothing had turned up. Every cell in his body wanted to go out with Clark to look for Kara, but besides the fact that Clark wasn’t that comfortable with a _Daxamite_ looking for her sister, he didn’t know Metropolis at all and would only be a hindrance to Clark. It wouldn’t help if he’d lost his way while searching for her.

Still, waiting was torture. His eyes flicked to the clock every couple of minutes. Time passed too slowly, but still no news came from neither Clark nor Kara as Mon-El painfully waited for the phone call. He stared at the clock again, realizing now it was 3 hours and 2 minutes past Kara’s missing.

He slipped away from his thoughts when Lois cleared his throat in front of him. She was smiling sadly as she sat down next to Mon-El on the couch, extending him a cup of hot chocolate. “Chocolate always calmed my nerves,” she said softly as Mon-El took the cup. He almost snorted, but he didn’t want to offend the young woman. She was just trying to be helpful. It was his fault that not even the strongest alcohol in the earth—or Daxam, in that matter—could calm him down.

Taking a little sip, he let the hot drink burn his throat. He didn’t even mind. But he had to put the cup on the coffee table as her hands were trembling so badly that he was afraid he’d spill it. He took a shaky breath.

“I should be out there,” he whispered. “I should be searching for her.” He cursed under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Clark is doing everything he can right now. I know how horrible it feels to just have to sit around and wait, but you don’t really know Metropolis. Until Clark finds Kara, you won’t help him much.” Mon-El mumbled a string of curses, mixing the ones he learned on earth from the ones he knew from Daxam, in a way that’d make Kara either feel proud or cringe. He took a deep breath to calm down.

“She’s my girlfriend, and I… I wasn’t there for her when she needed me. And now she’s gone and I…” He blinked his tears away. “I just can’t lose her.” He felt Lois’s hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture. He didn’t really feel comforted, though.

The ringing of Lois’s phone broke the silence. Mon-El’s heart skipped a beat as he looked up, his shoulders straight and ready to run off to wherever Clark is to save Kara. He might’ve stayed back when they didn’t know where she was, but he certainly wasn’t sitting this one out. He _had to_ be there for Kara.

“Clark?” Lois asked as she stood up, biting her nails anxiously. Mon-El had only realized it was a nervous gesture. It must’ve been hard for her, having her boyfriend going out every night, fighting criminals and aliens alike. No matter how strong both Superman and Supergirl were, they weren’t entirely invincible, and they could be killed any moment. His breath hitched in his throat as he discarded that idea. It wouldn’t help him to think that now.

“It was Lex. He kidnapped Kara,” Clark said on the phone, and thanks to his super hearing, Mon-El could hear it too. “He took her to an abandoned warehouse. He’s trying to lure me in.”

Lois’s eyes widened with fear as she stopped her pacing. “Lex _Luthor_? I thought he was in jail.” Mon-El clenched his fists. Kara mentioned that the head of Cadmus was Lillian Luthor. This surely couldn’t be a coincidence, right? It was either Cadmus behind her kidnapping, or Luthors were really not a good family.

“Me too, but he must’ve broken out and have someone cover it up. He’s trying to capture me too.” Lois cursed under her breath as she turned to Mon-El.

“Okay, send me your location. Mon-El can meet you there.”

“I don’t want him here,” Clark almost growled to the phone. Mon-El clenched his teeth as he jumped up.

“There’s no way I’m not helping him,” he told Lois before yelling at the phone. “There’s no way I’m not helping you.” Lois shut him up with a glare before turning back to the phone call.

“There’s no way he’s not helping you,” she repeated Mon-El’s sentence. “It’s Lex, Clark. You need all the help you can get.”

“I don’t _trust_ him, Lois.” Mon-El clenched his teeth in frustration. He’d had enough of this. He grabbed the phone from Lois’s hand before she could reject.

“I don’t care what you feel about me, but I’m not leaving my girlfriend there. I’m helping.” His voice was determined and strong despite his pounding heart and trembling fingers.

“Mon-El…”

“No. This is not about what you feel about me. This is about Kara. I can help. Please,” he almost begged, pressing his lips together to keep them from shaking. No answer came from the other side for a couple of seconds before Mon-El continued. “How would you feel if you failed to save her because you didn’t trust me?” he said as a last resort, hoping the thought of Kara, at least, would make him forget his prejudices. Clark sighed after some time.

“Okay, fine, I’m sending Lois the address. Be fast.” That was all he said before he hung up, and as he said, the address came in less than a minute. After giving the directions to Mon-El and making sure he got them right, Lois grabbed his wrist and looked in his eyes.

“Save them. Please.” Mon-El could only nod as a knot formed in his throat, and then he ran out of the house without he could change his mind.

* * *

He’d gone in. Clark had gone into the warehouse without waiting for Mon-El. Cursing under his breath, Mon-El got ready to barge into the warehouse when he stopped short. Kara had been teaching him how to approach a suspicious situation, and one thing she said he shouldn’t do was barge in somewhere if he knew there was a threat. So instead, he ran along the perimeter to look for any threats, even though a voice in his head was screaming at him to get in and get Kara to safety.

After he finished running, he found a window a couple of feet above the ground. With an easy jump, he grabbed onto the railing and pulled himself up, adjusting so that he could see inside.

And there she was, Kara, her wrists tied with glowing green cuffs to the ceiling. She was slumped against them, her arms stretched and her knees buckled, and she seemed like she was too weak to even stand straight. His stomach lurched as he made a move forward, but then a voice coming from down below stopped him. It was Clark, and standing a couple of feet away was a bald guy that had a gun in his hand. The gun was pointed at Clark as the guy smiled cunningly. There was nothing good about that smile. It was cold and _evil_. There was no doubt that the guy was smart enough to capture Supergirl and weaken her, and it didn’t make Mon-El feel any good.

“You’re afraid to go to her, aren’t you?” The guy asked as he stepped forward, making Clark step back. He seemed afraid of the gun, which could only mean…

Kryptonite, of course. The green cuffs must be Kryptonite. And probably the guy had laced the bullets in the gun with Kryptonite as well. When Mon-El took a better look at Clark, he realized the sleeve of his suit was torn, blood seeping form it. He was shot.

This wasn’t good. This really, _really_ wasn’t good.

“You’re afraid you won’t be able to save her. Well, Kryptonite is a nasty thing, isn’t it?” There was sarcasm in the guy’s voice, but most of all there was a calculating intelligence, which made Mon-El shiver. He dared step forward slightly, his eyes never leaving Kara.

“I’m not letting you hurt her,” Clark grunted as he stepped forward, but this time the bald guy turned the gun to Kara. Mon-El’s heart stopped before it doubled its beat with fear. The guy was going to shoot Kara. He would shoot Kara.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I wonder how you’ll feel when you see her die because of you.” Mon-El didn’t think as he jumped down. The window wasn’t too far away from Kara, and with his speed he would be able to reach her in a matter of seconds, at least before the guy shot her. He didn’t even know whether he was immune to Kryptonite or not, it wasn’t like he’d ever seen the material. He’d only heard about it. But one thing he knew was that he couldn’t let Kara die. Even if it meant he’d get shot again, feel that excruciating pain again, or even maybe die. It’d be worth it. As long as Kara was alive, it’d be worth it.

He heard the gunshot right as he threw himself to Kara, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to the side while shielding her body from the bullet. Because of her shackles, he couldn’t get her as far away as he wanted to, so he felt the bullet hit his back. He didn’t feel anything, though, except some tickling. There wasn’t a bullet wound, or pain, or anything that indicated the bullet pierced his skin. So he held on until he was sure the threat was over, his eyes on her face. She was barely awake, blinking to get herself together.

Kryptonite must be still weakening her. Mon-El glanced over his shoulder to look at the bald guy, but he was nowhere to be seen. The gun, though, was lying on the floor. Clark must’ve gotten him out to get him away from Kara. Relief washed over him as he reached for Kara’s shackles, ripping them off quickly. So Kryptonite didn’t affect him like it did Kryptonians. He felt glad that it didn’t, or else he was sure he’d be dead or something.

When he got the shackles off, he threw them as far away from Kara and him as possible, and lay Kara down on the ground slowly and softly. She was blinking now the effect of Kryptonite was slowly fading, but her wrists were still bloody. He grimaced. He was hoping Clark would pay back for all those scars this Lex Luthor guy caused on Kara’s body.

He wrapped his arm around Kara’s shoulders and gently lifted her, pushing her hair back. She was still struggling to regain consciousness. “Kara?” he whispered as he stroked her hair. “Kara, it’s me. You’re safe now. I’m here.” He found himself smiling at her as she blinked once, and then twice before her eyes turned to her boyfriend. She looked surprised at first, but then she smiled again through all that exhaustion and pain she’d gone through. She held the hand on her cheek, squeezing it lightly.

“You’re here,” she whispered before tiredness came over her and she fell asleep in her boyfriend’s arms. And Mon-El held her, never letting go until Clark came back and they went back to his place, laying Kara down on a bed. He didn’t let her go for one second, and Clark let him.

* * *

Mon-El threaded his fingers through Kara’s as he looked at her peaceful, sleeping face. He didn’t want to wake her up since she needed and deserved sleep after the night she’d had, yet he was also unable to leave her side. He didn’t want to sleep before he was sure Kara was 100% okay. He also didn’t want her to wake up alone in the _other_ spare bedroom in Clark’s house. So he was still sitting there when he heard a knock. It was Clark.

“Mon-El?” he said as he stood by the door, his hands in his jeans’ pockets. It was probably the kindest voice he used to address Mon-El since they met. Mon-El lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. “Can we talk for a moment?” Mon-El opened his mouth to object before he was interrupted by Clark.

“But Kara—“

“It’ll only take a couple of minutes, I promise. I just think… We need to talk.” He looked awkward standing there, and almost sheepish, as he took a deep breath. Mon-El nodded after considering it, and then let Kara’s hand go reluctantly to follow Clark. He went out to the balcony attached to the spare bedroom with Mon-El behind him. Both men didn’t say anything before Clark spoke.

“I owe you an apology,” he said, grabbing the railings and leaning forward. He wasn’t looking at Mon-El, yet Mon-El could hear the sincerity in his voice. “A big one, actually.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Kent,” Mon-El found himself saying awkwardly. Clark scoffed as he glanced at the anxious alien.

“Clark, please. I’m only Mr. Kent at work.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry that I was rude to you at the dinner. You haven’t done anything to deserve it, and I was blinded by my knowledge about Daxam.” Mon-El didn’t know what to say as he took a deep breath. He forced a smile.

“You don’t have to apologize. You were just trying to protect Kara.” Clark smiled, but there was something sad about it.

“I was, yes, but I hadn’t realized I’d been making a mistake when I thought you were wrong for her.” He glanced at Mon-El. “You saved my cousin’s life tonight.”

“It was… I couldn’t let her die,” Mon-El said, knowing how true those words were. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Clark continued.

“Did you know you where immune to Kryptonite before you jumped in front of that bullet?” Mon-El hesitated before he answered, but then he shook his head no. He really had no idea. “So you knew it might kill you.”

“Yes.” Mon-El’s voice was barely a whisper. Clark took a deep breath as he considered his words before completely facing Mon-El, gratitude visible on his face.

“Thank you, Mon-El. For putting her life before yours. That’s all I could ask from Kara’s boyfriend.” Mon-El’s heart skipped a beat with those words as hope filled his chest.

“So you’re…you’re okay with it?” he asked. Clark smiled, and this time the smile reached his eyes. He patted Mon-El’s shoulder.

“I don’t think she could’ve made a better choice.” And that was all the approval Mon-El needed from Clark to know that he maybe was a good choice for Kara.

Maybe they both were good choices for each other.

* * *

 _If you need me,_  
_I’ll be here._  
_A shoulder to cry on,_  
_Someone who cares._

 _If you’re injured,_  
_Physical or mental,_  
_I’ll be your nurse,_  
_I’ll be patient,_  
_and help you through the worst._

 _If you ever need me,_  
_You know I’ll be there,_  
_Day or night,_  
_Whether I’m close,_  
_Or need to take a flight._

_I’ll be there._


End file.
